And they were seven
by NecronLord
Summary: How the Seven Barian Emperors came into existence. Oneshot.


She fell from the sky.

A cyan light fell from the crimson sky and landed on the world's barren surface.

The female's tall and elegant figure emerged from the crater created from her fall.

She knew nothing except for three things: Her name was Merag. She was a Barian. And she had just appeared in her home - the Barian World.

She had no idea how or why she had come to existence. Her first memory was waking up from the fall. She knew nothing before that.

She began wandering the empty environment under the red sky, which felt foreign and familiar at the same time.

Guided by an ethereal presence – an instinct, she thought – she eventually arrived at the palace. It felt like she belonged here, but couldn't pinpoint why.

When she entered the main hall, she found three men already there, as if they were waiting for something.

One was named Misael. He was tall and yellow skinned. His hair was almost as long as hers, but gold in color. He was somewhat arrogant, but he instantly liked her.

The other was Alit. He was as short as was Misael tall. He was as red as fire, looking like their world's sky during daytime. His temper was short and his personality childlike, but he was as kind as children, too.

The last one was named Gilag. He was tall and muscular, and had spiky hair and a grey skin tone. He was on very good terms with the others, as if Alit was his twin and Misael his big brother. He was kind of lazy, but when duty called him, he would always show both wisdom and strength.

Some time later, a grey-skinned man on the same height as Alit came to the palace. He was named Vector. Merag couldn't help but receive a strange vibe from him, as if she knew him – and not in a good way. But she simply shrugged it of. Misael never liked him, but he was usually cold against everybody, anyway. Alit was on good terms with anybody, so he had no problem in liking Vector. Gilag didn't actually care, he thought of him as another member to their group.

Some time later, Durbe arrived. He was short, like Vector and Alit, but his honor was far above the ground. He immediately grew fond of Merag, as if they had met before and couldn't help but treat Alit and Gilag as younger brothers. Misael became like a best friend to him, but he thought of Vector as the troublesome adolescent middle brother. He saw all five of them as his family.

During this time, the populace of the world was growing every day. They were all born in the same way the six of them had come to being. By this time, it felt natural.

And lastly, years later, the seventh one arrived. His name was Nasch. He was of average height and had heterochromatic eyes. He grew close to all of them. He was the leader type, so he understood Misael and Durbe right away. Especially Durbe, whom he thought as close friend. He couldn't help but notice similarities between Merag and himself. He treated her like a sister, but never understood why. He liked Alit and Gilag and was amused by their antics. When he saw Vector, however, he instantly felt anger and hatred swell inside him, although he had no idea why.

And one fateful day, one of the walls in the main hall disappeared to reveal stairs to a throne. On the throne were seven cards. They took one each. They were blank, but each of them instantly saw a number when they touched them.

Nasch saw 101.

Durbe understood 102.

Merag envisioned 103.

Vector knew 104.

Alit felt 105.

Gilag thought of 106.

Misael sensed 107.

And they instantly realized their mission. Protect that crimson world of theirs at all costs. They instantly knew of the importance of Numbers and Duel Monsters, as if the entire Multiverse had been founded because of them. They knew what they had to do in order to give form to the blank cards. And they knew that they had to use them in order to collect the other one-hundred Numbers that were scattered all over the other two worlds that were connected to theirs. They knew what they were.

They were the Seven Barian Emperors.


End file.
